Dodging Cupid's arrow
by MaddisonRei
Summary: When Ranka cheats on Haruhi's mum a year before Haruhi is born, but rejects the child that was conceived, what will happen 11 years later when Haruhi meets her sister? And with so many awkward couples in the host club How long can they dodge cupids arrow?
1. Chapter 1

**Dodging cupid's arrow**

_**Hey everyone, this story is just something that popped into my head one day... I hope you like it. x.**_

_**Please read and review. x.**_

**Prologue**

_**Ranka's pov**_

It was only a one night stand... Only a one night stand. I will never even see the woman again. No. My wife doesn't have to know... she doesn't ever have to find out. I don't have to tell her. It was nothing. Just a random girl that I brought home from a bar one night. Sure, we may have had sex but it didn't mean anything. I love my wife more than anything in the world. That woman, no, that entire night was a mistake... a disaster. It will never happen again, so I don't really have to tell her do I..?. No of course not... it would kill her. I don't want to hurt her; she is my wife after all. And I do love her dearly. It won't happen again. Never. Plus... it happened about 4 months ago... there is no point bringing it up _now_, right?

I was broken out of my rambling thoughts by the doorbell. When I answered it I saw none other than my one-time mistress. Well I guess its true what they say, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I just want to talk, just for a second. Please, it's important." I watched her. She seemed upset, so I let her in. She slipped past me and I noticed that she had gained a little weight.

"So, what do you want?" I snapped again, closing the door behind her.

"I just thought you needed to know, that you would like to know, or at least that you _should_ know-"

"-Know what?" I interrupted. I was quickly becoming impatient and agitated.

"I'm pregnant... I want to keep it." I was shocked. I felt my jaw drop open and my eyes almost burst from my sockets.

"W-what?" She couldn't be pregnant. I didn't want her to be pregnant. Even if she was I didn't want her to keep it.

"I. Am. Pregnant... and don't worry I don't expect you to help, or be around but... i just thought you would want to know."

"Good, because I am not going to be around. It was a mistake, a stupid one-night stand that shouldn't have happened. I don't want anything to do with it." With that said she stood up and made her way out of the apartment. I sat bolt straight, still in complete shock.

What am I going to do?

**15 months later**

_**Mistress's pov**_** (I didn't feel the need to name her)**

I stared down at my beautiful 10-month-old baby girl and smiled. I couldn't help but smile looking at her, she was just so cute. She had pale skin and pink lips, making her look more English than Japanese. Thick brown hair and captivating eyes that I swear change colour. Sometimes they are brown; others hazel, and sometimes they are a beautiful emerald green. Clearly she took after me far more than her father. Eyes like that are extremely rare in Japan, but I guess she got her eyes from me... although my eyes are brown, my mother, who is English, has bright green eyes. Actually, hers change colour too. I remember when I was a little girl, I used to admire my mother's eyes... sometimes they were yellow, sometimes green and rarely they were a dull grey colour.

I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me. I tore me eyes from my baby's beautiful face and looked around only to lock eyes with... her father. I saw him look from me to the baby a few times before frowning and walking away in the opposite direction.

I didn't really care about what he thought. After all... he _did_ say that he wanted nothing to do with her. Besides, she was mine. No-one else's. She was my baby and I loved her more than anything in the world.

**5 years later**

_**Sora's pov **_**(the baby)**

My name is Sora Minami. My mum is Aiko Minami. My step-dad is Ren Minami. I live with my mummy and my step-dad, but my step-dad is more of my daddy than my real daddy was. I never knew my real daddy and he never knew me.

I was in the park playing on the slide. My mummy was sitting on the bench near the park. I looked around and spotted a strange man staring at her from across the park. I started to get scared so I ran over to my mummy.

"Mummy, that strange man is scaring me. He keeps looking over and staring at you."

"It's ok sweetie. Come on. We will go and talk to him. Tell him to leave us alone ok?"

I nodded and held my mummy's hand as we walked over to the man. He looked from me to mummy and back to me again. I started getting scared again so I walked closer to mummy and she squeezed my hand. We walked over and mummy and the man started arguing. I was only 5 and couldn't keep up with a lot, but I did understand a little bit.

"You are scaring _my _daughter."

"She is _my_ daughter also."

At that I decided to stop listening altogether. This man was my real daddy? I stood and watched as my mummy and the man argued. I refused to think of this man as my daddy. Ren is my daddy.

Suddenly they stopped arguing and I looked up to see the man staring at me.

"Mummy... I want to go home." I whispered, uncomfortable under the man's stare.

She nodded and pulled me away... we went home and I never saw my 'real daddy' again.

_**I hope you liked it. x.**_

_**i understand that it isn't the best beginning but I just thought that you should know some background information before really beginning the story. x.**_

_**Please, review. x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**I'm sorry for the slightly boring and short first chapter but like I said... background info...**_

_**I hope you'll like this chapter more than the first. x.**_

_**In this chapter I skip forward about 10-11 years so that Sora is in high school. x.**_

_**The pairings in this story are:**_

**Haruhi+Tamaki**

**Kyouya+OC (Sora)**

_**Ages:**_

_**Haruhi: 15**_

_**Hikaru: 15**_

_**Koaru: 15**_

_**Tamaki: 16**_

_**Kyouya: 16**_

_**Sora: 16**_

_**Hunny: 17**_

_**Mori: 17**_

_**Haruhi's pov**_

I walked through the front door after school to see my dad's shoes in the door way. There were also two pairs of new shoe's in the door way.

"I'm home." I shouted. I heard my dad's quick reply of 'welcome back' before everything was quiet again. Confused, I made my way into the living room, where I saw my dad sat with a young girl who looked about the same age as me and an older woman who was maybe a few years older than dad. I frowned and went to sit down next to my dad.

"Dad, who are you're guest's?" I was trying to be polite but I was quite confused as to why these people were in our apartment.

"Haruhi... Oh, god. I am so sorry, I should have told you earlier... Ermm... one year before you were born... I had a small one-night stand with a woman I met at a bar."

"Ok... Yes, you should have told me but what has that got to do with your guests?"

"Haruhi... This is Sora... You're sister." I was shocked. I looked over at the girl that was apparently a year older than me. She had pale skin, pink lips, dark brown eyes outlined with black eyeliner, long black eye-lashes covered with a small amount of mascara and long, thick, dark, brown hair that fell in loose curls down her back. She didn't look much like dad. She probably took more after her mother, as I did mine. I smiled at her and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi." She slowly reached out and gently took my hand in hers. Her hand felt so cold and fragile in mine. She didn't smile but slowly shook my hand.

"Sora. Nice to meet you." At closer inspection of her face she looked tired. She had purple rings under her eyes and her eyes held no emotion. She looked so weak and fragile sat in front of me.

"This is Sora's social worker." My dad said, motioning to the other lady in the room.

"Social worker?" I asked.

"Yes. Sora's family were murdered. She was staying at a friend's house. The murderer has not yet been caught and there were no survivors. The police are assuming it was a robbery gone wrong. She has no-one to go to as her mother; step-dad, grandparents and younger brother were all killed that night. She has no other family besides you two. If you two do not take her in then she will be sent into care and it will be my responsibility to get her adopted into another family. However, families usually tend to adopt babies or younger children. It is extremely difficult to get a child over the age of 10 adopted. Not only that but with her being 16, if she is not adopted within two years she will be left on the streets to fend for herself."

I felt so bad for her. I can't imagine what it must feel like for her to lose her family. I lost my mum but I still had my dad, and she died from a sickness... she wasn't murdered. And to think that the murderer is still at large. I looked over to dad and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"She is welcome to come and live here with us, I have not had anything to do with her growing up but I would like to get to know her. That is, if she will allow me to. It is her choice of course but she is welcome any time." He said to the Social worker. Then he turned to Sora and offered a small, sad smile before saying;

"I'm sorry Sora, for your loss, for not being there... for everything." She just nodded.

"She is extremely intelligent... actually she is bordering on genius. She has been accepted as an honour student at the private academy Ouran High School. Do you think you could drop her off there or teach her how to get there?"

"She can walk with me. I have been accepted there as well. I am first year though. I do have friends in second year though. I'm sure they will help you out." She just nodded again and her social worker smiled at me.

"What is your goal for the future miss Fujioka?"

"I want to become a good lawyer, just like my mother."

"That is fabulous. Sora here is studying to become a forensic psychologist. She wants to be able to bring justice to those that have done bad things. She wants to do well."

I looked over to Sora but she was just staring at the table as if there was a pixie break-dancing across it. The social worker went and got her suitcases out of the car. Then we made up a bed for her in the spare room. Our small three-bedroom apartment was now filled. Me, dad and Sora.

_**Sora's pov**_

I didn't sleep at all that night. I never did. It had been three weeks since my family were murdered and I haven't slept since. I moved in with Ranka, I refused to call him dad, and Haruhi only last night. I hadn't slept for more than a few hours a week. It's because, in my mind, I feel as if I should have died along with my family. If I hadn't been sleeping peacefully at my friend's house then I would have been there with them and they wouldn't have been alone then... and I wouldn't be alone now. I don't sleep any more. It is too difficult. I never get tired. I never want to sleep. I don't need to. My mind functions perfectly well without it. I don't speak much because when I do, I am not too nice. I have an evil streak in me and it is more dominant than the sweet side of me.

I sat on the window-sill and watched the sun-rise. I watched as the sky turned from black, to purple, to red, to orange, to blue. I looked at my clock. It read 6 am so I went into the bathroom, got a quick shower and returned to my room, wrapped in a towel. I refused to wear that ugly yellow uniform so I asked to have a boy's uniform. The principle was slightly confused as to why I would want one but I didn't give up. Besides it seems that Haruhi also wears a boy's uniform, but that is because they actually think that she is a boy.

Haruhi woke up at 7 am and by then; I was up, ready and watching tv. She was up and ready by quarter past, and had breakfast on the table by half past. We ate in a comfortable silence before grabbing our school bags and leaving the apartment. We walked to school and arrived in time to hear the first bell ring.

"Damn, I am going to be late to class, do you know your way to the principal's office?"

I nodded in reply and she smiled before running off to her class. I made my way to the office. When I got there, there were two boys about my age stood there. One was blonde with bright blue eyes and the other had black hair and dark brown almost black eyes covered by glasses.

I had on my boys' uniform and I had my long curly hair clipped into a messy up do, with a few strands of curly dark hair falling down. I had black eye-liner around my eyes and a small amount of black mascara framing my eyes, which were a bright green today.

I looked over the two boys before raising an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Ah... Miss Minami, I see you are wearing the boy's uniform. Stubborn aren't you?"

"I would rather wear the boys' uniform than that ugly yellow puff-ball." I stated in monotone.

I heard the two boys try, and fail, to stifle their laughs, making the Principle glare at them.

"Tamaki, Kyouya, you two will be in charge of looking after our rebellious new honour student... Good luck." With that he shooed the three of us out of his office.

"Hi, I am Tamaki, Nice to meet you." Exclaimed the blond one happily.

"I'm Kyouya." The other one stated, not looking up from his little black notebook.

"Sora."

"Sora what?" I looked over to Kyouya and looked him up and down. It was only then I noticed how gorgeous he was. Dark straight hair, endless whirlpools that were his eyes, clear, pale skin, glasses. He was gorgeous. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, realising that I hadn't answered him yet.

"Minami. Sora Minami."

_**Kyouya's pov**_

I jotted the name down in my notebook. Since she would be spending a whole lot of time with me and Tamaki I decided that I was going to do a background check. With nothing else to write I closed my notebook and put it back in my bag.

I looked sideways to examine the new girl. Her Curly brown hair pulled up, with a few random strands falling loose around her face. She had clear, creamy white skin telling me that she was at least partially foreign. She had bright green eyes famed with her dark make-up. To sum it up... She was beautiful. I could help but stare and I completely lost track of time.

I stared, discretely of course, through all of our classes. All throughout lunch, as we ate in the classroom, and all the way to Host club. The day flew by. Wait- why was she following us to host club?

"Are you going to host club?" I asked her.

"Yes." She didn't elaborate so I guess that was the only answer she was going to give.

Tamaki had left earlier and was already there so I led Sora there by myself. I held the door open for her to slip through.

As soon as she stepped foot in the room Tamaki was all over her.

"Ah, it seems as we have a new princess in our midst. Welcome Princess." He grabbed her hand, intending to drag her into the room, but with a small flick of her wrist... he was on the floor. I guess she knows martial arts. She stepped over Tamaki's body and walked over to my table... the only table that wasn't filled with girls. She took a seat and pulled a book out of her bag. She sat at my table reading and I took my usual seat. I decided that now was as good a time as any to do that background check.

I sat reading about her past. Her schools, grades, teachers and things like that. Hospital check-ups, birth certificate, blood type; which is AB by the way, family; Mother is Aiko Minami, Father is Ranka Fujioka, Step-father is Ren Minami, Younger brother called Keichi Minami. She was raised by her mother and step-father. She is one year older than her half-sister, Haruhi Fujioka, and her younger brother was only 5.

Her mother, Step-dad, Grandparents and younger brother were all murdered in an assumed robbery gone wrong. She was at a friend's house at a sleepover and so, she was the only survivor. She was then sent to live with her biological father, Ranka Fujioka, and her half-sister, Haruhi Fujioka.

She had psychologists and doctors doing check-ups on her after the 'incident'. She had a clear bill of health and she was mentally stable. She did however develop a serious case of insomnia. I looked up at her face and saw the dark rings circling her eyes. How did I miss those before? Maybe it's the make-up. She wears it to mask the rings.

Her eyes were weak and tired, yet powerful and lively at the same time. Her eyes. I did a double take. They were green this morning. A bright emerald green, but now they were a dark brown. They were so easy to get lost in. I didn't realise I was staring until she looked up at me. I couldn't move. Her eyes were paralyzing me, keeping me frozen to the spot. She tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. I just smiled and carried on typing.

After all the ladies had cleared out we had a host club meeting.

"I think today went really well." Hunny shouted, making his way over to the table eating a strawberry cake. Tamaki grinned and skipped over and took his seat and the head of the table.

"Well done today everyone, But we need more customers. If Kyouya wants to make more money then he needs more customers... Sora... You're still here? Why don't you go home?" Idiot. He only just noticed that she was still here.

"I don't know the way." Everyone gave her a funny look until Haruhi explained that she had moved in with them only last night and didn't know her way home yet.

"I have a few ideas." I said. Successfully re-starting the previous conversation.

"Care to share?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well, we know that there are more male students in the school than female students, right?"

"Yeah. So what?" Hikaru shouted.

"Well, I was thinking that if we had not only Host's but Hostess's also."

"Who would we get to be Hostess?" Hunny asked. He was probably weary. Let the wrong people into the group and they can tear you apart.

"Well, I was thinking that we could out Haruhi as female and have her be Hostess as well as Sora. Haruhi is already here because of being a host, and Sora is here because of her sister." I explained.

All of the boys looked excited. I checked the girls for reactions. Haruhi nodded nd Sora just tilted her head again. It was extremely cute.

"A hostess? Me?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"You're a girl!" Tamaki shouted stupidly.

"No shit, _Sherlock_." She snapped. I raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"You're feisty!" Mori stated in monotone.

"You're sexy!" The twins exclaimed in unison, as usual.

"You're SO CUTE!" Hunny shouted, jumping up and down while hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

Sora frowned and tilted her head, as if not believing what they were saying. She looked at me, as if for confirmation, still looking slightly confused.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. She obviously heard but I am not sure that the others did.

She smiled at me and the other disappeared. It was like it was only me and her in the universe. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, so tomorrow we will out Haruhi during lunch, in the cafeteria, and we will introduce our new Hostess's as well." Tamaki clarified.

We all nodded and Haruhi and Sora left. I watched Sora leave the room. I couldn't tear my eyes away. What is happening to me?

**I hoped you liked it. x.**

**Please review... I'm dying to hear what you guys think. x****.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**Thank you guys for reviewing. x.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. x.**_

_**Haruhi's pov**_

I woke up at the same time as usual and Sora was already up and ready again. I sighed and went onto the computer to check my email.

_Konnichiwa Minna-san (hello, everyone),_

_This email shall be sent to every student attending Ouran high school, the private academy. I would like to tell everyone that tomorrow will be a "non-uniform day". It is a day that happens regularly in public schools to raise money. We shall not be raising money but it will be an interesting experience so please come to school in your own clothes. _

_Arigato gozaimasu. (thank you very much)_

I sighed again, switching off the computer.

"Sora, you should go and get changed… apparently it is a non-uniform day today." She nodded and shuffled off to get changed. I went into my room also. Since I was being outed today anyway I decided to wear my favourite pink dress with white tights, my pink shoes and a white cardigan. I also fixed my hair (and m hair extensions) so that it was pulled into curly pigtails on either side of my head. I also put on a very _very_ small amount of shiny clear lip-gloss. I walked back into the living room to see Sora walking out of her room. I looked her over.

She was wearing black and white paint splattered jeans with silver gems making swirly patterns on one leg, with chains looping over the hip. She was also wearing a tight black vest-top which had risen up to show a small amount of her flat stomach. To match, she was wearing her black and silver high-tops. She had her usual amount of make-up on and she had her wild, curly hair fall down her back. It was extremely wild and curly and it was also still damp from her shower this morning. She looked… sexy… I think. After all I _am _a girl, I don't know these things.

I looked at the clock realising that if we didn't leave now then we would end up being late; I grabbed Sora's hand, dragging her out of the apartment.

_**Kyouya's pov**_

Non-uniform day. A public school tradition that has always baffled me. What is the point of wearing your own clothes to school? I looked around. Almost everyone came into school wearing smart shoes, suits, fancy jeans and jumpers/sweater vests. People have been telling me today that I am dressed rather casually because I am wearing nice dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt and black trainers. Tamaki was wearing Light blue jeans with a cream coloured jumper. I was a hot day so none of us had coats or jackets.

I turned around just in time to see Sora walk in the door. She was wearing skinny-jeans that were paint-splattered black and white, decorated with clear, silver gems, with chains hanging over the hip. A rather provocative tight black vest top that showed a small amount of her flat stomach, perfectly matched with black and silver high-tops. Her hair was wild and curly making her look extremely sexy. She had her usual amount of make-up on but it somehow looked different today. She looked more relaxed, serene… as if just being in her own clothes relaxed her and made her feel at peace. I think I am beginning to understand 'non-uniform day'.

_**Sora's pov [lunch time]**_

I was, literally, dragged into the cafeteria by Tamaki. God, this guy is _way _too energetic. He dragged me to a table in the middle of the café and everyone else followed. Tamaki stood up in the centre of the huge empty table and everyone else gathered around him. The twins stood one on either side of him. Mori-sempai was stood behind Kaoru-kohai and Hunny-sempai was stood behind Hikaru. Haruhi stood in the middle also but to the right of Tamaki. Kyouya stood on the floor in front of Haruhi while holding me in place in front of Tamaki. I tried to pull away but Kyouya had been kind to me and I didn't particularly want to kill him.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Tamaki shouting, effectively catching the attention of everyone in the café.

"We are here today to talk to you about the host club… as of now we are making a few changes." Tamaki continued.

"First of all, we would like to introduce the new types/styles of the hosts." Hikaru started.

"Secondly we would like to catch the attention of all of the men in the room to introduce our new hostess'" This make all of the boys head's snap up in our direction. Now we had the attention of the whole room.

"So, The styles/types are: The princely type," Tamaki started, striking a pose.

"The mischievous type," He pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru who also posed for the crowd.

"The boy-Lolita type," Hunny-sempai flashed a super-cute smile, making the crowd 'awww' in unison.

"The strong, silent, type," Mori-sempai gave a small wave to our audience.

"The cool type," Tamaki finished while Kyouya looked up from his notebook.

"Now to introduce our Hostess'" Kyouya explained. "As many of you may have figured out by her appearance today Haruhi Fujioka _is._ A._ girl._" Kyouya explained.

"The natural type; Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled and waved.

"And Last but not least… The bad girl; Sora Minami." I glared at Tamaki, who just grinned back stupidly. I slowly turned around to see most boys in the room staring at me, mainly curious.

I tilted my head to the side sending them a look of curiosity. They all looked quite shocked at my reaction… some of them even blushed. _Curiosity killed the cat…_ The superstitious warning my grandmother used to tell me clicked into my mind suddenly. I pushed it away, trying not to remember. It was too painful for me at the moment.

_**Kyouya's pov**_

Wow. This was a good idea, the hostess'. They are bringing in floods of male customers. I looked over to Haruhi who was surrounded by love-struck boys… all of which were being glared at by Tamaki. I figured she was safe with Tamaki watching her so I turned to check on Sora.

She was looking quite laid back. She looked quite relaxed surrounded by the boys. All of the boys were trying to get close only to be pushed away with her fierce words. Sadists… masochists… with Sora in the club we will attract more of those types of people also. Sora still hadn't smiled though. Only once have I ever seen her smile.

I heard a shout and turned around to see Tamaki hugging Haruhi shouting something about 'daddy protecting his daughter from the mean boy'. I stared at them for a while with slight amusement flickering in my eyes.

"MOMMY!" urrggh…. I guess that's supposed to be me. "HELP ME SAVE OUR DAUGHTER FROM THE BAD MEN!"

I sighed. Tamaki is so dense… If he doesn't hurry up and get some brains then I guess he will forever be dodging cupid's arrow, forcing poor Haruhi to do the same.

_**Sorry if it was a short chapter… but I hope you liked it anyway. x.**_

_**Please rape the review button… for me… please..?.**_

_**:D **_

_**Tell me what you thought. x.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a while. x.**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me. x.**_

_**Sora's pov**_

I was sat at my designated table waiting for my next appointment to appear. I was sipping at my tea when the rest of the group left their tables to walk over to me. I stayed seated and just watched them.

"We are taking a small break. The customers have been asked to stay at the other tables. We can occupy this one on our break. Is that ok, Sora?" I nodded at Tamaki's explanation and everyone else took a seat around me. Tamaki sat in the armchair at the foot of the table while Kyouya sat on my right, his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind my head. Haruhi sat on my left, closest to Tamaki and the twins and Mori-sempai sat on the opposite sofa. I looked around to find Hunni-sempai and saw him running towards the tables with 8 plates of cake.

"I got cake for everyone. Orange cheesecake for Hi-chan and Kao-chan. Lemon meringue for Tama-chan. Chocolate sponge cake for Takashi. Strawberry cheesecake for me and Haru-chan. Chocolate, cream and mint sponge cake for Kyo-chan. All of your favourites. Sora-chan, I didn't know what your favourite flavour was so… I guessed. I got you a toffee cheesecake. Is that ok?" Toffee cheesecake? It was my favourite. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Hunni-sempai. Toffee cheesecake is my favourite! How did you know?"

"I know lots of stuff! Cake is important! That's why I know!" I nodded again and smiled slightly. He was so cute and he looked so serious. I quickly picked up my plate and tucked into the cake, allowing a grin to consume my face.

I looked around and saw that even while we were on our break many of the customers still stared and attempted to crowd around us. I rolled my eyes and ignored them as best I could. Tucking into my cake I was eventually drawn into a pretty one-sided conversation with Tamaki.

After our short 'break' we had to entertain our guests for a few hours longer before we were ready go home.

Haruhi was in too deep a conversation with Tamaki to even remember that she _had_ a sister so she left the school with him before I was even able to escape my new 'fans'. I sighed as I realised that everyone had left. I _still_ didn't know my way home. What was I supposed to do? Wonder around for a few hours until someone found me? I don't think so!

"You haven't left yet?" I swear I jumped so high; I could've hit my head on the ceiling. I turned around to see Kyouya behind me leaning casually against the door frame.

"Ermm… no. Not yet. I am still not completely sure of my way home and Haruhi left without me. So…-"

"Oh, right. I can walk you home if you like. I know the way to your place."

I nodded and smiled at him before following him out of the room and down the hall. Once we were outside he took my hand a pulled me through a park that I had never been to before.

"Shortcut." Was all he had given as an explanation.

I felt so comfortable. So content. I felt safe for the first time since my family were killed and it was a feeling I could definitely get used to. His big, warm hand was wrapped around my smaller, cold one and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. Ok, and this is where I start sounding like a living cliché… it was perfect. I never wanted to pull my hand away. I could stay like this forever. I wanted more of his warmth. I wanted to get closer and I never wanted to move away. Never.

Little did I know that during my thoughts I was unconsciously moving closer and closer to Kyouya's side.

He gently squeezed my hand pulling me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. I looked up at him only to see that we had both stopped walking and was a breath away from our lips touching.

He slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. At first I pulled away slightly… a little shocked. After a deep breath he leant forward again and pressed his lips to mine again. This time I didn't pull away, instead I deepened the kiss, un-hooking our entwined hands I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the tips of his hair.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that we were pressed together. When air finally became a necessity we pulled apart.

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. I smiled before slowly stepping back and entwining our fingers once more. He seemed frozen to the spot so I gently tugged on his hand pulling him through the park. He snapped out of it and caught up with me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Wow… you have no idea how much I want to do that again."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." I whispered back. He chuckled quietly at my comment.

"Go out with me?"

"Of course." I whispered. I didn't even think about the answer… I just said it. But I didn't regret it. It felt so right with him, I felt safe- I know, I know, living cliché, but I can't help it. I think I am falling for him, hard and fast.

It was so new to me. Knew guy, new home, new family… completely and utterly new and it was fantastic!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took so long to update… thank you, everyone, for sticking with me. x.**_

_**Hope you like it. x.**_

_**Enjoy. x.**_

_**Ranka's pov**_

I watched as Haruhi said goodbye to Tamaki at the door. I can't believe the two of them are so naive. They are totally in love, any fool can see it, yet they continue to dodge cupid's arrow over and over again. I shook my head. I heard the door close and looked up in time to see Haruhi walk in.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Haruhi. Ermm… where is your sister?" I noticed that Sora wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Who? Oh! Shit! Sora!" She ran to the window and sighed heavily.

"Oh, thank god… Kyouya-sempai walked her home. I owe him."

With that she ran out of the house to meet Sora and Kyouya. I took her place and the window and looked out. I saw Kyouya and Sora walked down the street hand-in-hand. I blinked and looked again. Oh my Goodness… looks like the shadow-king of the group got himself a girlfriend… wait a second… that's my daughter! My eldest little girl! First Tamaki and now Kyouya! What am I going to do? I am losing both of my baby girls to the host club! I sighed and looked out again. At least these two weren't so naive.

_**Kyouya's pov**_

We walked down the street hand- in-hand. I could see her house now but I didn't want to let go of her hand. Haruhi came running up to us when we came closer to the house.

"I am so so so sorry for ditching you like that Sora! Thank you so much for walking her home, Kyouya-sempai. I really owe you one."

"No you don't. I owe you." I pulled Sora closer to me and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh… my… goodness.. are you guys… together?" She asked. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her lips twitched up into a small, waiting smile. I nodded and she grinned at hugged us both.

"You guys are so cute together! But, sempai, you need to get home… and Sora… we need to have a chat." I hugged Sora closer suddenly worried for the girl and Haruhi's chat. She looked up and kissed me on the cheek before being dragged away by her sister. I sighed contentedly before slowly making my way back home.

As soon as I walked in I heard my father calling;

"Kyouya, you're late today, where have you been?" I couldn't speak to him. I couldn't do anything. I just dreamily floated up to my room.

My father followed me as well as my mother and my sister… my brothers were working late at the hospital. I floated into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. My family stood in the doorway. My father was staring at me like I had gone mad while my mother and sister shared a knowing look before squealing and running over to me. They jumped onto my bed and started attacking me with questions.

"What's her name?"

"Sora."

"Does she go to your school?"

"Uh huh."

"Is she rich?"

"Nuh uh… she is an honour student." My sister smiled and lay down next to me while my mother just sat at the end of my bed.

"What's going on?" Father asked, finally venturing into my room. He looked confused.

"Kyouya is in love!" My sister, Kyouko, squealed. I flinched at her loud voice but otherwise didn't comment. Father just raised an eyebrow and took a seat at the end of my bed but on the opposite side to my mother.

"What did you say her name is?"

"Sora."

"Sora what?"

"Sora Minami."

"Does she go to your school?"

"Yes."

"Does she come from a powerful family?"

"Not quite… She is an honour student at the school and most of her family is dead."

"What happened?" Mother asked.

"They were murdered. It was a robbery gone wrong and her entire family were killed. She was sent to live with her biological father and half-sister Ranka Fujioka and Haruhi Fujioka."

"Fujioka huh?"

"Yes, Haruhi is her younger sister."

"Is she smart then? This, Sora?" I nodded slowly.

"She is a genius… the smartest in the class by far."

"Is she in your class?"

"Yes." I wasn't even paying attention any more. All of my answers were automatic responses. My mind was only on Sora.

"Kyouya… tell us about her."

"well… she is smart and beautiful-"

"-what does she look like?"

"She has long curly, dark brown hair. Pale skin, she is part English. Her eyes, well, they are gorgeous… They sparkle in the light and they change colour. Sometimes they are a really dark brown, sometimes a light chocolate brown and sometimes they are a bright emerald green." I described slowly.

"She sounds pretty." I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I went onto my pictures until I found one of the whole host club. Hikaru and Kaoru where on either side sticking their tongues out at each other. Mori-senpai was sat on the floor with Hunni-sempai sat next to him. Tamaki was stood with his arm around Haruhi's shoulders while Haruhi was smiling and waving. I had my arms wrapped around Sora's waist and she had her hand resting over mine. I showed them the picture and they stared for a while.

"Who are all of these people again?" my sister asked.

"My friends… Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, Takashi Morinozo, Mitsukuni Huninozawa, Tamaki Suou, Haruhi Fujioka and Sora Minami." I said pointing everyone out.

"Interesting photo… what was going on?" I laughed slightly.

"Well, The twins had gotten into an argument… again… and they were sticking their tongues out at each other simply because they are childish. Mori-sempai was tired because he had just come from Kendo practice so he sat down. Hunni-sempai sat down with him because the two of them are pretty much always together. Tamaki and Haruhi are the only ones completely oblivious to their surroundings… and their feelings for each other as usual. I am holding on to Sora because she was trying to escape. She is really shy and didn't want to have so many photo's taken with her in… but I made her stay. It was… an interesting day… to say the least." Mother and Kyouko laughed quietly and then sighed happily. I stared at the picture for a few more minutes and then looked up at father.

"You really like her, huh?" He asked slowly, watching me closely. I simply nodded with a small smile on my face. Father sighed and then looked at me again.

"Ok… well I would like to meet her then, and soon, bring the whole group over for dinner if you like."

"Thank you, father, I will bring them tomorrow." I nodded and smiled before asking the girls to 'leave the poor boy in peace' before dragging them out of the room leaving me alone in my peaceful sanctuary, thinking about Sora.

I couldn't get her out of my mind… Seems I'm falling for her… hard and fast.

_**Hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. x.**_

_**Please review. x.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello… **_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I am so so sorry if this story is a big slow… I have big plans for it… I really do, but I am afraid that I am not quite sure how to speed it up any. x.**_

_**So I apologise if anyone thinks that it is too slow… it will speed up soon, I promise. x.**_

_**Sora's pov**_

I didn't get any sleep last night. Not because of the nightmares that usually plague my mind but because of the amazing thoughts of Kyouya. I couldn't close my eyes because I knew that if I slept I would have a nightmare, and a nightmare would ruin the positively perfect day I had had. He was so amazing. My thoughts revolved around him all night long. When I finally pulled my thoughts away from Kyoya I realised that it was already 6am. I quickly went to get a shower towel-drying my hair quickly and doing my usual make-up. After putting my uniform on, I made my way out into the kitchen just in time to see Ranka sneak in through the front door. I stuck my head out of the kitchen doorway and raised a single eyebrow.

"Morning Ranka." He looked up shocked before pouting.

"Morning Sora. Are you ever going to call me dad?" I did feel sorry for him. He _was_ my dad... biologically. But I had a dad, one that was there for me and loved me right up until the day he died. One the other hand I could tell that Ranka loved me too and that he is sorry that he missed half of my life... but i'm just not ready for another dad yet.

"Maybe one day." I spoke softy still lost in thoughts. I turned away from him, still lost in thought, and made another cup of tea for him too. I continued to unconciously make the tea until I felt someone come up behind me. I tensed but relaxed when I felt a hand rubbing my back, comforting me. I turned to see Ranka looking upset.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didnt mean to upset you. I know that you loved your dad and that I was never there but I just want you to know that I _am_ sorry for that and I _do_ love you. I am not trying to replace your dad, well, your other dad but isn't there room in your heart for me too?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"You are in my heart but I'm just not ready for another dad yet. Its too soon." I whispered into his chest, holding back tears.

"I understand, and its ok. It's fine." He whispered pulling back to wipe a the lone tear that ran down my cheek and to kiss my forehead. "Just, maybe one day?"

I nodded, unable to do much else. I quickly turned around and grabbed one of the tea's and handed it to him with a small smile. He smiled back and kissed my forehead again.

"I had better get to sleep. I'm working nights for a while now so I'll be gone to work by the time you girls get home from school. But no boys over! Ok?" I rolled my eyes but nodded my consent. He smiled again before shuffling into his bedroom sipping is cup of hot tea. I shook my head watching him and went to wake Haruhi up as her alarm clock hadn't gone off yet.

As soon as I opened her bedroom door I saw that she was up, dressed and ready.

"You're up." I stated. She nodded.

"I woke up early but noticed you talking to dad so I thought that you two would like to be alone for a bit." She smiled again and pulled me out of her room and made us a quick breakfast before pushing me out of the front door.

_**Kyoya's pov**_

I was up, showered and dressed for school as I made my way down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. I sat down at the table with the rest of my family, pointedly ignoring the presence of my elder brothers, while drifting off into dreamland thinking off a certain spit-fire; Sora. My sister's loud voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Kyoya! Thinking about a certain girl again?" She asked in a silly sing-song voice while sporting a cheeky grin.

"Shut up" I growled at her. She just giggled. And now thanks to her I have my whole families attention.

"You are so smitten!" I heared a shout.

"Mother!" I shouted back. This is so embarrasing. I fought down a blush.

"Well, she is very beautiful and of course very clever to be top of your class. It is a shame that she is a commoner but she is from the fujioka family is she not?" My father questioned. I froze.

"In a way..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" One of my brothers asked, clearly forgetting their dislike of me for the moment.

"Well, Ranka Fujioka is her biological father but... she grew up not knowing him. She grew up in england with her mother Aiko Minami, her step-father Ren Minami, her grandparents and her younger brother Keichi Minami. They-" I stopped talking, suddenly uncomfortable, imagining the pain Sora must have gone through.

"They died... her parent's died... you told us that much. Robbery gone wrong." My sister pressed on.

"Not just her parents. She was at a sleepover at her friends house so she survived but... her parents, grandparents and little brother, who was only 5, were brutally murdered. She found them when she got home the next morning. Then she was shipped off to live in a country she hadn't been to since she was young, to live with a man she knew of but had never met and a sister that she didn't know existed." The entire room was silent but I didn't dare look up. "She has had multiple doctors and psychologists and psychiatrists working on her but all have proven that she has perfectly normal physical and mental health but she has developed a very serious and dangerous case of insomnia but other than that she has suffered no obvious trauma." I finished. I took a deep breath and looked up to see my families reactions. My brothers and my father were all silently staring at me in shock while my mother and my sister were silently crying. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'd better be getting to school." I said as I started to leave the room I heared my father call me back.

"You are still going to bring all of your friends to dinner aren't you?" Mother asked. I nodded 'yes' and went to leave again.

"How many of your friends are coming Kyoya?" Father asked.

"Well, The twins, mori-sempai, hunny-sempai, Tamaki, Haruhi and Sora so seven." I listed. Both of my parents nodded so I took that to mean that I could finally go to school.

_**Kyouko's pov**_

"We need to know more about her. The poor girl has been through such traumatic times and she is only 16." I heared my mother whisper to no-one in particular. We all nodded in agreement.

"We can follow them during school time. Video them and take pictures and we'll bring them back here to watch while they are at their club after school." One of my brother's said. My father nodded and both of my brother's rushed off to go and stalk their youngest sibling and his girl friend... god I hope they don't get caught... Kyoya will hate us all.

_**-Lunch time-**_

_**Sora's pov**_

"Uurggh!" I screamed while on my own somewhere in the gardens at school. I release a huff of air and frown. Someone has been following me all day and I don't know who or why. If I get my hands on them they're dead.

Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I jumped and was about to turn around and attack whoever it was when I heared a familiar chuckle in my ear. I visibly relaxed and turned around in my boyfriends arms.

"Don't do that... I was about to go all Hunny-sempai on you!" I said. He laughed and pulled me closer placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"What's the matter? You're upset." He asked me. I just shook my head.

"I'm fine." I whispered kissing him on the lips this time. I gave him a small smile which he happily returned but he didn't drop the subject.

"What's the matter?" I huffed and stomped my foot slightly but he just laughed it off.

"Ok, I just feel like someone is following me, it's giving me the creeps." I replied.

"And?" He prompted, obviously knowing that there was more.

"And I feel guilty about Ranka ok?" I finally confessed.

"What is there to feel guilty about?" He asked genuinly confused.

"It doesn't matter. It's sorted. Dont worry your pretty little head about it." I replied quickly.

"Hey! I am not... pretty." He spoke through gritted teeth but I could see the humour in his eyes.

"Really? Then why does Tamaki call you Mommy?" I asked. I put a super-innocent look on my face, widened my eyes slightly and tilted my head to the side.

"Tamaki is an idiot." He said quickly before pulling me into a kiss. After pulling away I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You're too cute for me to resist." He whispered. I couldn't help but blush. I muttered a quick 'shut up' before squirming out of his arms. I think lunch today will be fun.

_**Kyouko's pov**_

My father, my mother and myself were all sat in the sitting room drinking tea and making small talk when my older brothers burst through the door.

"LET'S WATCH THE VIDEO!" They scream in unison. God. These are the eldest siblings and yet you would never see Kyoya act in such a way. At least they are well behaved in public. My father nodded and motioned over to the television. Once everything was set up we hit play and watched as Kyoya arrived at school. He moved into the classroom and was instantly tackled to the ground by Tamaki Suoh. Then we heared another voice.

"Tamaki... what the hell is wrong with you?" The camera moved to see a very beautiful girl with wild curly hair, beautiful pale skin, dark eyeliner surrounding beautiful dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Wow, she really is beautiful." My mother said, recognising this girl as Sora MInami from the picture Kyoya had shown to us. I nodded in agreement and turned back to the video.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, OUR LITTLE GIRL IS BEING STALKED BY ALMOST EVERY SINGLE MALE IN THE SCHOOL! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO MOMMY?" We heared Tamaki shout at Kyoya who was still pinned to the ground beneath him. We could clearly see Sora rolling her eyes and muttering 'naive, moronic, stupid, blind, idiot' under her breath making Kyoya supress a laugh that we could all clearly see shining in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Get off me, moron." Tamaki imidiately jumped off of Kyoya and ran to hide behind Sora who rolled her eyes at his rediculous antics.

"Not a morning person 'Shadow King'?" Shadow king?

"Oh, not you too... I'm not _that _bad." Kyoya replied. She smiled at him and it was such a beautiful smile that everyone in the room, including my father, had to smile back even if she wasn't in the room to recieve it.

"Sora, Sora, will you help me save your sister from all the bad men... MY DAUGHTER MUST BE PROTECTED but _mommy_" Tamaki shot a quick glare at Kyoya " doesn't seem to care." Kyoya sighed and before we could blink Tamaki was on the floor infront of a blank faced, very evil looking, Sora.

"You are so unbelievably_ dense._" She sighed loudly. Kyoya smiled and made his way over to her, taking her hand, kissing her temple and whispering something in her ear which made her smile up at him.

"Kyoya, Hunni-sempai and now Sora too! It's a conspiracy! Everyone with the blood-type AB are evil!" Both Sora and Kyoya rolled their eyes. Sudenly Sora froze and Kyoya looked down at her, worried. She turned slightly and looked straight at the camera which turned off and everything went black.

"Did she see you?" I asked. My brother's shook their heads and nodded towards the screen again. It flicked on and we saw Sora in the school gardens.

"Uurggh!" She screamed. She released a huff of air and frowned. Her eyes flickered around slightly, as if looking for something she wasn't sure was there.

Kyoya snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. She jumped but visible relaxed when she heared Kyoya chuckle.

"Don't do that... I was about to go all Hunny-sempai on you!" She said turning to face him. Kyoya laughed and pulled her closer placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What's the matter? You're upset." He asked her. She just shook her head.

"I'm fine." She whispered kissing him on the lips this time. She gave him a small smile which he happily returned but he didn't drop the subject.

"What's the matter?" She huffed and stomped her foot slightly but he just laughed it off.

"Ok, I just feel like someone is following me, it's giving me the creeps." She replied looking around again.

"And?" He prompted, obviously knowing that there was more.

"And I feel guilty about Ranka ok?" She finally confessed.

"What is there to feel guilty about?" He asked genuinly confused.

"It doesn't matter. It's sorted. Dont worry your pretty little head about it." She replied quickly.

"Hey! I am not... pretty." He spoke through gritted teeth but there was humour in his eyes.

"Really? Then why does Tamaki call you Mommy?" She asked. She looked completely innocent with her wide eyes and her head tilted to one side.

"Tamaki is an idiot." He said quickly before pulling her into a kiss. After pulling away she raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You're too cute for me to resist." He whispered. She blushed and muttered a quick 'shut up' before squirming out of his arms. I smiled as I saw Kyoya frown.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Sora squeaked and made a run for it but Kyoya chased after her, catching her around the waist, picking her up and swinging her around before falling to the ground, pulling her down with him. She landed on the grass rather gracefully as he rolled so that he was hovering over her. She laughed quietly before Kyoya leant down to kiss her. Only when air became a necessity did they finally pull away.

"We had better get to the host club... Tamaki will kill us if we're late." Kyoya said. Sora groaned.

"I'd much rather stay here with you." She whispered.

"Me too, but if we're too late Tamaki will send out another search party looking for us." She sighed but allowed Kyoya to pull her away in the direction of the host club.

Then the screen went black again.

"That's all we could get, that girl must have some spidy-senses or something... she kept looking right at us!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"What does she have to feel guilty about when it comes to her father?" My Father asked.

"Well, I noticed that she called him Ranka, not dad. Since she grew up without him and had another father figure instead maybe she doesnt like to call him dad, but feels guilty because she knows that he is her dad and he wants her to call him dad, but she doesn't want to replace the dad that raised her, whether he was her biological dad or not." I explained, my psychology PHD coming in handy. Everyone just nodded at my comment, probably agreeing.

"Well, dinner should be lovely." My mother and Father said, scarily in sync.

_**I hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Review. x.**_


End file.
